


Robin’s turmoil

by MJRoX



Series: The Chromcubine au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Chrom becomes Grima’s slave, Grima Wins, Love, M/M, One Shot, Robin is dying, Robin’s perspective, Sex, The beginning of Risen King Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: Robin finds himself watching from the corners of his mind as Grima takes his husband. He’s determined not to give in though.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: The Chromcubine au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657612
Kudos: 11





	Robin’s turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> This would make more sense if I was bothered to put in the italics and underlines... but it’s still readable.

Robin couldn’t see, hear or smell anything in the rattling darkness that confined him in the back of his mind. It was cold, it was dark and he quickly found himself losing energy. You should just give up. The deep voice of Grima resonated throughout the space. Fighting will get you no where.   
He growled and pulled against his chains, Never, was his only reply. He wouldn’t let Grima win. 

A faint light breaks through the darkness, allowing him too see through Grima’s eyes. Now’s your last chance. Grima tells him, he can hear the smirk as he watches the thing inhabiting his body circle around his husband. You won’t have to watch this.   
Robin spits, or what would’ve counted as spitting if he had an actual physical form, and calls out at him. You won’t break him that easily. His voice is grim. You won’t break me that easily either.   
I wouldn’t be too sure about that. 

Grima pushes Chrom down onto the cold Plegian stone floors, spell ready as he kisses the other man. Let him go. Robin growled, tugging on his chains.   
No.   
He’s forced too watch as Chrom moans beneath Grima, as the dragon touches his body, licking Chrom’s insides with his slowly growing tounge. He tries to turn away, to not look at the sight before him, but he cannot close his eyes, cannot stop the events from taking place. 

A tear falls down his face as he hears Chrom beg, beg for the monster inside of him to take him. “Want you,” Chrom’s voice was desperate, it brought Robin back to when he would do the same. “Please.”  
He can’t see his face, but he swears he can feel or contort into a twisted grin as Grima leans to whisper into the blue haired mans ear. “Don’t worry... you’ll have me.”

Chrom doesn’t move an inch but Grima does, speedily tearing off both of their clothes until the two are naked. “Please...” Chrom whines as Grima flips him over so he lies face first on the floor, the expertly placed touches bringing Chrom closer to the brink.   
Look at him. Grima whispers in Robin’s mind. He’s mine now.   
“Patience.” Grima scolds in his voice as he lowers himself down.

Robin almost chokes as he sees how large the dick the dragon possessed was. His body was already changing, he had to do something quick. He tugged on the chains harder as he watches Grima force himself into Chrom’s ass. The sex is fast paced, and before he knows it he’s watching Grima cum inside of Chrom, his teeth piercing into his flesh.   
Chrom... he thinks to himself as Grima lifts his greying body off the ground. What did you do too him?

I made sure he wouldn’t go back too you. Grima answers as he gently strokes Chrom’s hair. I made sure he would have no choice but to be mine. I see you have not broken yet.   
You should give up. Came his sure response. I’ll never give into you.   
We’ll see. Grima smiles, cooing softly as he carried Chrom off. Perhaps it is you who should give up.


End file.
